


Move On

by starwilson



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, GD-Tears, Gangs, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwilson/pseuds/starwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to go down like this.<br/>[Inspired by Big Bang's <i>Tell Me Goodbye</i> Music Video]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move On

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August 2010.

_"Daesung, why are we pulling over?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Seunghyun. I can't let this go on."  
  
"You have got to be kidding."  
  
"No, you have to be kidding. That woman is going to lead them to us, Seunghyun. She's from the other gang."  
  
"We all agreed to take the risks when Taeyang wanted to marry her. You agreed, also."  
  
"So, what, now? You're going to kill us with that gun?"  
  
"No, I'm going to wait until they get here and take back the girl-"  
  
"Are you stupid, Daesung? Lead them here, where two the leaders are?"  
  
"It was either this, or I kill you and go to that detective. Get out of the gang, once and for all."  
  
"Taeyang, take Sun Yee and run."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do it before they get here. You'll have some chance, then."  
  
Shots were fired. Seunghyun dove the driver's side. He heard glass shattering and felt his face burning as he drove off.  
  
_ Seunghyun hit the steering wheel a couple of times in anger and frustration. This was not the way it was supposed to go, at all. They were supposed to be arriving at Jiyong's hotel a couple of hours ago, hole up for a little while, and then confront the other gang about the whole mess. To have Daesung just betray them...  
  
He rubbed his face furiously, peering around to make sure he wasn't being followed anymore. This was not the time for tears. They told Jiyong exactly when they were going to show up and knew the only reason they wouldn't show up without calling. Seunghyun had to get there before Jiyong did something drastic.  
  
He peered around once more, and wiped his face again. He had a couple of cuts and scrapes on his face from the glass shattering from the driver's side window, but thankfully his duck saved him from the bullet hitting his head. He just hoped Sun Yee and Taeyang made it out ok, also. He didn't need a body count on his hands.  
  
Finally, he pulled up to the hotel in the middle of nowhere in the pouring rain, five hours from the initial meet up time. He really hoped Jiyong was still there.  
  
Walking into the hotel and ignoring the strange looks from the other patrons, he went straight to the receptionist,"Where is Jiyong right now?"  
  
"Uh, sir, I don't believe-" the receptionist started.  
  
"Listen. I'm Choi Seunghyun, I have been through hell today and tonight, and I am late to see Jiyong. _Where is he?_ " Seunghyun glared, leaning over the desk to further intimidate the man.  
  
"The top floor, sir," the receptionist squeaked out.  
  
"Thank you," he replied insincerely and moved to walk away.  
  
"Wait, sir! You're going to need this key to get in," the receptionist ran and shoved it in his hand. "He's locked it so no one can get in."  
  
"Thanks," he said again, going to the stairwell and climbing the stairs.  
  
Unlocking the door to the top floor and going through it, his heart stopped at the scene Jiyong was making. The man was drenched, probably from standing outside in the rain for a little while. Seunghyun could see that he had been drinking from the half empty scotch bottle next to him. The saddest part, though, was that Jiyong was slouched against a hotel door, openly crying.  
  
It pained his heart to see Jiyong so devastated and he was moving before he even realized, slouching to his knees in front of Jiyong and gently grabbing his shoulders, "Hey, hey, shh. I'm here."  
  
Jiyong looked up, startled, and immediately started crying more, wrapping his arms around Seunghyun and holding him tight. Seunghyun did the same right back, and relaxed slightly. He knew he was going to be a lot more stressed later trying to put his gang back together and waiting for Taeyang to show up again, but for right now he was just glad he was safe and in the arms of a man he loved.  
  
"I-I was so scared you were dead. Y-you didn't come and I heard on the radio that there was a shoot-out in a back alley of Seoul and I didn't know wh-what to think," Jiyong whispered against his ear, his voice wrecked from the crying.  
  
Seunghyun held him even tighter, "Shh, I'm here now. Taeyang should be on his way here, with or without Sun Yee. Daesung had tipped off the other gang that we were leaving with her and where we were leaving."  
  
Jiyong sobbed a little more, "Why? Why would Daesung do that?"  
  
"Because he didn't like the risks involved having a woman from another gang come over to our side and the riots that were going to come of it," Seunghyun replied back softly, leaning his face into Jiyong's hair uncaring of the pain that flared because of it.  
  
Jiyong exhaled wobbily before pulling back gently. His sad face turned worried, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Seunghyun reassured, leaning his forehead against Jiyong's. "Daesung shot the window, but I ducked out of the way. It could've been much worse. It's alright."  
  
Finally, Jiyong relaxed, melting against the other man, whispering against Seunghyun's lips "Damn this business all to Hell if it's going to keep me this worried about your safety."  
  
Seunghyun shushed him by deepening the kiss, lifting up Jiyong's chin for better access. In a little while, he'll worry about Taeyang and Sun Yee. He'll worry about what Daesung's betrayal means and how they were going to solve everything. Right now, all he wanted to do was kiss Jiyong and reaffirm that he was alive and here now.


End file.
